Talk:Bubble Wand/@comment-35968658-20180719040522/@comment-36371727-20180803034517
OK, let me disagree with you. Btw, inequal isn't aa word Loop245 Summary: Bad grammar and redundant. Dictating people on what to buy. Useless information. (VERY LONG ARGUMENT, READ THE DETAILS IF YOU WANT) First, PLEASE, reread your work, very redundant, VERY ungrammatical, and always getting off topic. Second, why do you care about the debate, if you're going to say the porcelain dipper sucks, then why do so many people have it? Shouldn't you tell THEM its a scam? If you're going to debate on a three-sided argument and saying that two of them are equal, then you shouldn't be so biased on the porcelain dipper. It's opinion. Third, it has so much useless information in there. WHO CARES ABOUT HISTORY TELLING WHO CREATED MATH? IT'S PRETTY SELF-EXPLANATORY IS IT NOT? "Hope this helps" is an overstatement, because again, very redundant. Half the time, it doesn't even make sense. Fourth, nobody wants to read all of it. How do you think websites/books attract readers? They drag on the answer to lure readers in. Same with your completely useless argumentative so-called essay. Let people argue about Scythe and Bubble Wand. Stop making so many points that make no sense. Please, let people be free, don't dictate people and say the Porcelain Dipper is a scam. If they buy it and you say it's a scam, OK, then its a scam. If people say that the Scythe looks cooler, OK, the scythe looks cooler. If people say the Bubble Wand has a weird pattern, OK then let them be. Just don't judge people, you're like a tryhard ombudsman dictating people what to do. Now you're going to say something like, "I'm not dictating people, I'm just giving my opinion", well why don't we use your quote? "OK, the only inequal one is the Porcelain Dipper. It's a COMPLETE '''scam. 110 Million for a thing not so worth. Inequal is not even a word, and I'm pretty sure thats an attempt to "dictate" people to NOT buy the porcelain dipper. Let's use another quote shall we? Level UP your bees and get '''gifted '''BEES! Huh, I thought we were talking about the Bubble Wand and Scythe. It doesn't matter. Matters on how much it collects. People, ''FOCUS''''' on the game, because you aren't!" WHY, would we focus on the game like tryhards. If you think its fun to spend your time on, then go ahead. If it makes you money, go ahead. Other than these reasons, WHY would we want to focus on a game that doesn't give us any joy or monetary benefit? You sound like one of those tryhards that like to insult new people at the game. Anyways, I hope you read all of this, if you did, I greatly appreciate it and my point can get through, Loop245, if you're reading this, just know, that your argumentative points are BAD and UNNECESSARY, and the tone is VERY INSULTING. (and if you think my essay is long, I did warn you...)